What If?
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: What if durring the movie, Doris DID drop the chanelier on Franny, Wilbur, and Lewis? How would the out come be diffrent? Read and find out. Rated T for saftey :D


**Okay so… I was watching the movie last night and well… I was just wondering what would have happened if Doris actually DID drop the chandelier on Wilber, Franny, and Lewis? xD**

* * *

><p>Everyone was standing around Franny, congratulating her for karate performance against her brother.<p>

"Thank you, thank you." Franny mockingly said.

Wilbur was standing beside his mother, unaware of the danger they were in. Doris, a creation of Cornelius's that he thought was destroyed, was looming above them. She carefully pulled the chandelier, quietly so she didn't draw any unwanted attention, directly over Lewis. He was standing off to the side of the group of people. She began quickly cutting the rope that held the gigantic crystal chandelier in place. After about a minute of cutting, it finally broke.

Franny heard a distinct 'snap' sound. She looked up to see the chandelier falling. "Lewis!" She yelled as she ran towards him.

Before Lewis could react, he was knocked to the ground. There as a loud shattering sound. Dust filled the room. Once it settled, Lewis looked around.

"Mrs. Robinson!" Lewis cried out as he ran over to Franny. She was lying directly under the chandelier, unconscious.

The family gathered around, "Mom!" Wilbur cried out as he ran over to his unconscious mother. Franny's older brother, Art, lifted the chandelier off of his sister.

Wilbur gently tried to shake her awake, "Ugh… What hit me?" She asked as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Don't ask." Wilbur said as he hugged his mom.

Fanny turned her attention back to Lewis, and gasped. His hat had fallen off when he was pushed over.

"Wilbur!" His mom screeched but instantly regretted it. She had a killer migraine and that didn't help, "What did you do?" She asked quietly.

"So what? I'm from the past." Lewis said.

"Lewis," Franny began but before she could finish, the giant glass window exploded.

Everyone stood in shock, standing in front of them was an orangish colored tyrannosaurs rex, at least ten feet high.

"You guys have a dinosaur?" Lewis asked excitedly.

"Um… No… We don't…" Wilbur said.

The T-Rex let out a roar and charged at the boys and Franny. Franny quickly got up and grabbed Lewis and Wilbur by their arms and pulled them out of the way.

"Choo choo on dis." Billy as she held a remote control. Suddenly a train came, full speed, at the T-Rex.

The T-Rex grabbed a hold of Lewis with his teeth. Franny didn't let go though. The T-Rex tried to swallow him, but Franny grabbed him and pulled him out and jumped away from the dinosaur. They landed on a bread shaped bush. It was as soft as bread too. The family came running out. "Come on Lewis." Franny growled as she and Lewis began to run with the T-Rex not far behind.

The family tried to slow the T-Rex but nothing worked. Eventually it was just Franny, Lewis, and Wilbur (who caught up shortly afterwards). They ran towards the front of the house, but the T-Rex's tail caught Franny buy the back and she was thrown into the side of the house.

"Mom!" Wilbur cried out. The T-Rex didn't stop chasing them though.

It grabbed Wilbur by the back of his shirt and threw him in the air. Lewis quickly reacted and grabbed a shovel and jumped on an oddly colored circular piece of grass. Lewis grabbed a hold of Wilbur's hand.

Wilbur saw the meatball canon, and picked it up. He knew that he had to shoot the bowler hat off of the dinosaur's head. He effectively shot the last remaining meatball, it bounced off of the side of the house and knocked the hat off.

The dinosaur started to sway back and forth. It fell over, knocking Lewis and Wilbur out of its mouth.

"Oh my Gawd! Are you guys okay?" Franny asked as she ran up and hugged both boys.

"Yea. We're fine." Wilbur said.

Lewis just stood there. Franny had a cut along the top of her head, "You're head…" Lewis pointed out.

Franny lightly touched her head, "It's just a scratch. Are _YOU_ alright?"

"Yea. I'm fine," Lewis said, "But Mrs. Robinson… Why did you make a big deal out of me being here, I'm from the past and everything but still…"

"Lewis," she said as she lifted his head up, "It's not you. Honestly. You don't belong in this time… well… because in this time, you're my husband."

"WHAT?" Lewis yelled.

"I know. That's why you have to go home." Franny said.

"He isn't going anywhere." A chilling voice said from behind them.

Franny turned around to see a man dressed in all black, "Who the hell are you?" Franny asked.

"I'm the one who's going to kill your husband." The man said.

"Over my dead body." Franny said as she stood protectively in front of Lewis.

The rest of the family was scattered around the yard, "Just give me the boy and I'll let you live."

"Never."

"Then you're gonna die!" The man shouted. The bowler hat, on the man's head, quickly jumped off and flew towards Franny and Lewis.

Franny took a karate stance and swung at the hat. She hit it directly, but it lifted one of its razor sharp legs in time. Franny let out a cry of pain and pulled her hand back. There was a fine vertical line across her palm. It was bleeding. Franny took out the ribbon in her hair and tied it around her hand.

"Wilbur, listen to me. I want you and Lewis to run on the count of three." Franny said.

"But what about you?" Wilbur asked.

"I'm going to distract them. Run. Anywhere. 3. 2... 1… Now!" Franny yelled as she jumped at the man in the bowler hat, it caught him off guard and he and Franny fell to the ground. Wilbur and Lewis ran.

"Doris! Get them!" The man shouted as he tried to get Franny off of him.

"Leave the boys alone!" she screamed.

"Never." He said with an evil grin as he pushed Franny off. He stood above her and kicked her in the stomach. She let out a yelp of pain. He kicked her a couple more times. Franny was slowly losing her surroundings. Everything was becoming blurry. _Please be safe. Please._ She thought before the man kicked her in the head and she lost consciousness for the second time that day.

XxX

Franny slowly started to come too.

"Fran?" She heard her name being called. She slowly opened her eyes. Her family was standing over her with worried looks on their faces. Standing directly above her was her beloved husband. Off to her left, were Wilbur and Lewis.

"Boys!" She exclaimed as she got up quickly and hugged the boys.

"it's alright Mom!" Wilbur said.

"We've taken care of everything." Lewis said with a smile.

"Good job boys." Franny said.

XxX

About thirty minutes later, Wilbur took Lewis home. Franny was standing with her husband. "Fran?" He asked. "Yes dear?"

"What's wrong with your hand?" He asked as he gently turned her hand towards him.

"Oh it's just a scratch." She said with a smile.

"Uh hun. Just like the 'scratch' on your head." He said.

"Well… Yea." She said with a smile.

"We've gotta get you fixed up." Cornelius said.

"I'm fine." Franny protested.

Cornelius picked his wife up. He carried her into the house and into the bathroom. He sat her down on the counter top. He carefully bandaged his beloved's hand and cleaned the cut on her head.

"Why'd you risk your life to save me?" Cornelius asked.

"Because, if anything would have happened to you when you were little. I would have never met you and we'd have never gotten married." Franny said.

"Good answer." He said as he put his hands around his wife's waist. She in return put her hands around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He lifted her off the counter and kissed her.

"I love you Franny." He said.

"I… love… you… too." She said in between kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy so… I'm not good at the 'romance' stuff. As you can tell. I'm more of an action person. xD <strong>

**Hoped you liked it. I don't know why, but recently Meet the Robinson's have been stuck in my head.**

**Read and Review if you like it. No flames. **


End file.
